<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rice and Blood by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941948">Rice and Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways what I'm trying to say is it's nothing sexual, But there's a mention of a knife so I wouldn't, M/M, Ned taking care of his dumbass vigilante bf, This is so PG you can probably let a five year old read it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Ned, being best boy for Peter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>If you want, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rice and Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ned orders for himself and Peter, who is running late again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the blandest thing you have on the menu?" He asks the cashier, who pauses a moment at the odd question, but shrugs it off because this is New York. He's seen weirder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably the fried rice," he says. Ned nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet. I'll get one of those and can I also get number fifteen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter runs into the restaurant, easily spotting the team's booth and rushing over. He approaches, out of breath, and presses himself into Ned's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got you the fried rice. Supposed to be the blandest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ned, you're the best. An actual lifesaver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, dude," Ned says with a chuckle, pushing Peter's plate over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you not like Chinese food?" Cindy asks Peter, who answers around a mouthful of rice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do, just... Not today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that supposed to mean?" Flash questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Overload day," Peter says, which answers absolutely nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His senses are really sensitive today," Ned amends without much thought, eyes roaming over Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're clear to be here?" He asks Peter, who immediately flushes and fidgets, looking anywhere but Ned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah? Haha, why wouldn't I be?" He says, his voice higher than usual. Ned sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You totally had another run in with a mugger, didn't you?" Peter drops his head and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Totally, man. She even had a rusted blade this time. A rusted blade, Ned. Who does that? Even criminals have a budget!" Ned shakes his head with fond exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She get you in the leg this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you two saying Peter's been stabbed?!" Sally interjects with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happens more than you think," Michelle answers for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways. Peter, are you bleeding?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" Ned quirks his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so, maybe but it's fine! I swear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I supposed to do with you, Pete?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Heal my injured soul with cuddles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely. That was the correct answer. Five hundred points to team Pete."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweeeeet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But first aid comes first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, man."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>